blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Puppylove1257/My Fanfiction (Chapter 8)
Recap After defeating the dragon and freeing Crusher and Pickle, Snowdance has mysteriously vanished. Now, Blaze and his friends will have to help Crysta find her mother. Back to our Story... "Mama!" Crysta called through the damp halls of the castle. "Mama, where are you?!" Blaze looked around. "I don't see her yet, Crysta," he said. "Me neither," agreed AJ. Crysta looked back at her friends. "We have to keep searching! I can't bear to lose her like I did my dad...!" She started choking up, but when she felt like she was gonna burst, familiar screams rang through the halls. "Mama! Come on!" Blaze took off after her, and then they reached a part of the castle that was darker than before. Snowdance was on the other side of the room, screaming and crying in pain. Crysta rushed to her side. "Mama...?" "Crysta, baby!" Snowdance nuzzled her. "I am so sorry for all that I have done. I... I wanted to..." Crysta cut her off. "Blaze had a vision of you telling Crusher and Pickle that you wanted to use the dragon to bring Daddy back. Is that true?" "Yes. To... to greet the new cubs." Crysta and Blaze looked at each other, puzzled. "New cubs? What new cubs?" AJ asked, dismounting. Snowdance took a shaky breath. "The cubs... I am about to have." Crysta nodded. "Okay, that makes-- wait, gimmie some whaaaaat?! You're pregnant?! And I'm just learning this NOW?!?!" "I guess I told everyone in the clan but you, and I was so filled with egomaniacal greed, I guess it slipped my mind," Snowdance said as the three stared at her in shock. "Sorry, honeybun. I wanted to--" She screamed in pain again, louder this time. "Why is she screaming so bad, Blaze?" Crysta asked. Blaze took one look at her before realizing what was going on. "Uh-oh... Crysta, you're mom's going into labor! She's having the cubs! Right now!" "Now?! What do we do?!!" Crysta asked. "You stay here with your mom. AJ and I are gonna go get some help!" Blaze sped off and evetually found his friends. "Guys, we found Snowdance, and she's going into labor!" "Labor?! Crysta didn't tell us she was expecting cubs!" Darington exclaimed, shocked. "Crysta had no idea," Blaze explained. "But, now, we have to help Snowdance deliver these cubs! Stripes, have you ever delivered a baby animal before?" Stripes nodded. "A few pandas and wolves, but never a snow leopard." "You're gonna have to help Snowdance through it," AJ said. "Watts, Gabby? Can you two help out?" Watts looked at Gabby, who nodded. "We can try, but I'm not sure what we'll be able to do." Blaze nodded. "We understand. Just try and do as much as you can. Come on, she's down this hallway!" The others followed Blaze to where Crysta and her mother were waiting. "Please, you have to help Mama!" Crysta begged as Gabby dismounted. Gabby looked Snowdance's stomach over; it looked terribly swelled. "This is gonna be tougher than I thought. How many cubs are you expecting?" she asked the mother snow leopard. "Two," Snowdance replied. "Three, tops." "Three?!" Pickle exclaimed. Snowdance nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, sweetheart." Crysta nuzzled her mother. "Don't worry about that now. Gabby, Stripes and Watts are gonna help you." Roarian nodded. "As will I." Category:Blog posts